


Staring Down a Loaded Gun

by JinxMakara69



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxMakara69/pseuds/JinxMakara69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Frank Iero's first day at his new high school as a senior and the small soft spoken boy immediately catches the attention of the schools tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome man Gerard Way</p><p>As their somewhat unusual relationship turns into something more than friendship, so does the jealousy and possessiveness within Gerard start to arise. Especially when a shy, sweet boy enters the picture and catches Frank's attention and is seen as a threat in Gerard's eyes.</p><p>How will Frank cope with all the misunderstandings, secrecy, jealousy, and possessiveness but most importantly how will he cope with Gerard's  dark and complicated past? Will they break away or walk away hand in hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stood near the open class door, looking straight at the bald headed, big bellied, short Principle. Who was raving on about something. I really deserved a golden globe for my acting. If anyone walked past me, they would think that my first day at a new school was completely normal. When in fact I was shitting myself inside. It didn't help that the students were staring at me as though I was a science experiment.

I hated attention. Hated It. I never participated in any activities , never raised my hand up in the air to answer a question, never spoke out in class or made jokes. Although my clothing choice and appearance got me enough attention alone: black skinny jeans, band tee, tattoos and facial piercings along with my black dyed hair. I preferred to stay true to myself and mind my own business. I wanted to go through life with as little drama as possible. Especially in senior year high school. My throat became dry as I felt them scrutinize me with their beady eyes. Most likely thinking "Should I classify him under hot or not?'', "Loner, freak or faggot combined", and "Will he be my next punching bag?''

Rubbing my tattooed hand together nervously and chewing on my lip ring, I whispered to my "Look away, look away". My heart hammered inside me, the noise resounding in my ears. My palms started sweating and my body tingling.

Why wont they look away?!

"Is that clear Franklin?''I cleared my throat discreetly and tried to maintain my cool. "Yes sir" I answered him even though I wasn't listening to single word he had said.

"Mr. Sawyer?'' The Principle said as he stepped in front of me. I let sigh in relief, when I was blocked from the student's view. "You have a new student this year,this is Franklin Iero." He stepped aside and gestured towards me."Just Frank." I butted in shyly.

"Ahh.." The tall, fairly young, blonde haired teacher with twinkling blue eyes and a dimple smile said as he got up from the seat. "Well Frank , I'm Mr. Sawyer, Welcome, welcome."

I fiddled with my tattooed fingers, swiping my thumb over the A on the forefinger of my right hand and gave him a small smile back.

"Off you go. Have a great day." I was surprised when the Principle gave me a kind smile.

"Thank you." I quietly told him and returned the smile. He gave my back a pat then left. Huh.... most adults aren't usually so ice to me they look at me and see nothing but a no good punk.

"Well, come on in Frank." Mr. Sawyer gestured me to come forward.

I pushed my bag further up my shoulder to stop it from slipping off, then walked forward and stood in front of the teacher's desk, my back to the rest of the class. I was always self-conscious of my butt, these skinny jeans were no help either. They just exasperated it, making me feel worse.

"Okay..." Mr. Sawyer leaned forward to write something on a paper. "What's your last name Frank?'' He asked.

"Iero." I answered quietly.

He wrote my name on the top of the roll call list. He leant back again and was about to say something that all teachers say to new kids. Do you want to introduce yourself? If you say no, then they get the impression that you're bad, so basically you had no choice but to introduce yourself. I quickly grabbed the pen off his desk and scribble on my hand:

'Please don't make me introduce myself.'

He let a chuckle when he read the message on my palm."Okay." He said with amusement etched in his face. "Take a seat in any one of the spare seats."

I chewed on my lip ring and slowly turned around, trying desperately not to meet anyone's eyes. Quickly glancing around the room I spot a spare seat in the back of the room. Located next to a guy with a big, black hoodie covering his face. 

As I carefully walked towards him- so I didn't trip over and make a fool out of myself- I could tell he was definitely taller than me. Although it wasn't hard to beat my 4'9".

Even though he had a hoodie on, I could see his black hair covering his pale face. His jaw was strong and he had rather small pink lips. I frowned slightly when I saw the bruise at the corner of his mouth.

What happened to him?

I shrugged the question away, reminding myself that it was none of my business, and quietly slipped into the seat next to him. As I sat i caught a whiff of his scent: coffee, cigarettes, and vanilla, how unusual but appealing. I pulled my book and pencil case out, ready to get some education, and looked up. People immediately whipped their heads to face the front room so I couldn't catch them watching me.

How ridiculous.

Mr.Sawyer started the lesson off by handing out revision papers to do for the hour. I was cool with that. I passed the mysterious stranger next to me an extra sheet. His warm fingers skimmed against my slender, cold ones. I briefly flicked my eyes up at him then back down at the question paper, feeling a bit awkward.

I easily breezed through the paper and finished off with fifteen minutes remaining. I leant back feeling overly proud of myself, then looked at the guy to see if he had finished. I was surprised to find out he hadn't even done one question. I stared at his fisted hand around the pencil then up at his hooded face. I couldn't tell what he was he was thinking, but I knew he was looking at the paper.

Didn't he know how to do it? Wasn't Mr. Sawyer a good teacher? I looked over at the Teacher to find him helping a girl in the front. I wrinkled my eyebrows then looked at the uncompleted paper. Should I help him out? I chewed my lip ring for a couple seconds, feeling indecisive, before finally deciding. I always had a weakness. It was to help people out when they needed it.

"D-do you need help?" I whispered to him, leaning forward a bit so no one could hear us.

He didn't say anything so I tried again.

"Want me to help you?''

I silently waited for a response but when I didn't get one, I eased away from him. Guess he didn't need any help. Finally getting a chance to study the people in my class,I looked around. Some of them were passing notes to one another, some trying to discreetly text or get answers from their friends. While other ignored them and focused on completing their work.

A typical high school class you could say. l looked away from them when I saw the hooded guy slowly push his paper in my direction, then placed the pencil on top. The corner of my mouth tugged up inn a smirk. Well looks like he does need help after all.

I grabbed the pencil and did all the questions. From the corner of my eye, I saw him take out a rather beaten up sketch book and start drawing. Furrowing my brows together I decide to just get back to the work in front of me.

I finished just as the bell rang and passed it over to him. What I wasn't expecting was to get a paper back. Looking down at it curiously, I unfolded and froze at the black and white drawing.

It was of me, leaning over the math worksheet with a pencil in my hand. He even got the scorpion on the side of my neck perfect. There was no colour to it, but I could imagine it my black fringe hanging my green eyed that had a look of determination in them.

I didn't even realize he was watching me the whole time. I looked at the bottom of the drawing to find small, neat, and curly two little word that brought a smile to my feminine looking face.

It said, 'Thank You'


	2. 02

I slowly made my was outside the school building, thinking about what just happened a few moments ago.

He sure was a good artist, I must say.

I headed towards a big, willowy tree that had a round bench surrounding it's trunk. Keeping my head down as I walked I didn't notice the group of four boys, about 30-feet away from me, at a similar bench.

I sat down on the cool, shaded bench and took my sandwich out. Taking a bite out of it, I curiously studied the four boys because I had nothing better to do. I wasn't social so there was no way I was going to approach someone to be friends.

They were all dressed in dark clothes, mostly black and wearing converse, or combat boots. Two boys (one had light brown hair that was straightened and framed his face along with thick rimmed glasses, he was tall, lanky, and resemble a twig. The other had a huge head of curly brown hair, his eyes were a matching brown. His build was a little taller than the skinny one and he was more muscular.) were roughly trying to shove each other off a bench.

Another boy stood in front of them with broad shoulders, standing tall with blonde hair that swept across his face, intense blue eyes and a black lip ring similar to my silver one. He was shouting encouraging words ( which contained a lot of swearing and threatening) at the curly haired guy. Occasionally giving the skinny guy a shove.

The curly haired guy fell on the ground and the skinny one stood up, pumping a fist in the air and shouting out " I WON, BITCH I WON!"

"WHAT THE F*CK HOW THE HELL WERE YOU NOT ABLE TO THIS NERDY, UNICORN LOVING TWIG OFF THE BENCH?" Blondie yelled down the curly haired one.

"Hey!" Skinny objected. His excitement short lived. Seems like he was the one that got bullied a lot in the group.

"THAT PIECE OF SH*T IS STRONG!" the curly one yelled back, trying to defend himself. His voice was a lot higher then I was expecting but it suited him well enough.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at their immaturity as all three of them started pushing and threatening each other.

I looked away from them and moved my eyes to the last person in the group. Subconsciously, my hand drifted over to the part of the bag where I kept the picture as I looked at him. He had removed his hoodie, but I could tell it was him. His long legs were bent in front of him and his bent was leaning against the tree trunk. Once again he seemed to be drawing, his black hair falling over his pale face.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and continued staring at him. He seemed very different to the other three boys. Almost as if he was part of the group, but..... kept to himself. You could see from the way he was sitting a little away from them. It was like he was in his own little bubble, completely ignoring everything and everyone around him.

I was so lost in trying to figure him out, I hadn't noticed a girl short blonde straight hair, stunning blue eyes and, an eyebrow piercing sit beside me.

"That's my twin brother" I jumped startled and around to look at the girl that had spoken. We stared at one another for a few seconds, in complete silence. "Who's your twin brother?"

She nodded casually at the boys casually "The blonde haired guy with the lip ring. His name's Bob."

I looked over at him then back at the girl, trying to find similarities. But since he was so far away, I could only tell that the hair was identical.

"The curly haired guy with the humongous grin, that's trying to imitate a gorilla is Ray Toro, and the skinny guy acting like a dog is Mikey Way." she continued on "The last one, who sits next to you in maths is Gerard Way. He and Mikey are brothers, although you wouldn't think that at first>'

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her confusedly "How do you know he sits next to me?"

She smiled "I'm not the only" one that knows that. The entire school does as well" She gave me a look of interest "I'm surprised he even let you sit next to him."

I frowned and chewed on my lip ring "What do you mean ?''

She let out a giggle. "Everyone's scared of him, except those three." she pointed at herself "-and me. He likes being by himself. Unlike, others he's not afraid to walk this world alone. Not afraid to tell people to fudge off."

I slowly nodded my head up and down, trying to register what she had said.

Gerard Way. I titled my head and squinted my eyes at him. As if though he could feel my gaze, all of a sudden he looked up, turning his head and look straight at me. My eyed widened and immediately I looked away, ruffling my fringe to cover my eyes and hide my blush.

"Anyways" the girl took a deep breath and connected her hands, placing them in her lap like a good little girl. ''My name is Sniper Bryar and you're Frankie."

"Sniper." her name rolled off my tongue smoothly, while choosing to ignore the 'Frankie' nickname. 

"That's an awesome name, dangerous." I grinned childishly at her before asking "How do you know mine?"

"Thanks." she beamed at me then answered my question "Everyone in the school now knows your name!"

"What?!" 

"Yup!" she stood up and clapped her hands once together, grinning down at me and showing she was much taller than me "It' because you sat next to Gerard."

What the...... they know my name because I sat next next to him?

I rolled my eyes of course, it's not like I saved someone's life or did something to help make our a better place.

"SNIPER!"

I turned my head and nervously chewed on my lip ring as Bob gestured for us- or Sniper- to come to where they were sitting.

"Come on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The hard pull of her pull of her tug made me lose balance, making my barely eaten sandwich to fall to the ground. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry Frankie.''Sniper cried at she stared down at my tragic sandwich.

Urgh.

"It's okay..." I lightly told her. Trying to act as if I wasn't starving as hell.

I nodded my head and reassured her "I'm sure. And your brother's calling you, not me."

"It doesn't matter. I want you to meet them because they're also my friends!"

I stared at her "What-'

"Let's go!" she cut me off and dragged me in their direction, as I reluctantly followed. Looking back at my sandwich and the place I where I had been sitting with a pout.

What had I gotten myself into?

Not being able to contain myself, I glanced at Gerard from under my lashes and studied his face a little more. He had hazel eyes and a nose that was turned up slightly at the end. It was.....cute. Suddenly his hazel eyes connected with my green ones. He was looking over me intently, studying me. I quickly turned my attention away to hear Bob speak.

"Well well well, who's your friend Snippy?" he winked at and me and ran a hand through his blonde fringe. From close up you could definitely see the resemblance. From the looks I was getting from him, I could tell he wasn't 100% straight and definitely a player type of guy.

It kind of made me uncomfortable the way he looked at me, I blushed slightly at the attention something he didn't miss. He sent me a cocky smile when he saw the pink on my cheeks.

Sniper gave him a slap on his bicep and glared at him "Oi! None of that."

"Why? I just tying to start a conversation so I can introduce myself."

She scowled at him "He already knows who you guys are. I told him, and he's my friend. Frankie!''

His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape and immediately lost his flirtatious look for about two seconds, before it came back at full force, a mischievous glint accompanying it.

"This is Frank?" Mikey questioned as he looked me up and down but not in a pervy way, more of fascination. He pushed his glasses up his nose and tilted his head to the side. From up close he kinda looked like a lanky puppy. You could tell he was related to Gerard by his eyes and eyebrows and his lips, but Gerard's were pinker.

I frowned at them in confusion at the way they were reacting.

"The Frank that was sitting next to my big bro?" Mikey questioned.

Ooohhh. That explains it.

I looked at Gerard to find him ignoring us, drawing as if the pencil leaving the sketchbook for even a second would cause it to fly away.

Hopefully he wouldn't be listening to us as well.

"Yes" Sniper rolled her eyes "This is that Frank."

There was complete silence as the three boys studied me curiously. The silence was finally broken by Bob excusing himself when he got a phone call.

"You finally got a friend then, huh?" Mikey teased Sniper.

She stuck her tongue out at him "I have other friends."

"Sure you do"

"I do!" She defended herself.

"I know" Mikey smirked at her and said in a smartass voice "That's why I said 'Sure you do'"

Then it all went down and they started bickering like an old married couple. I was watching them with a small smile, that is until I was interrupted by Ray.

He stood in front of me with his crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face. Which broke into humongous grin, which truth be told scared me shitless.

"FRANKKIIEE!" He shouted gleefully and scooped me into a deathly tight hug It was like he had finally found his long, lost sister 

I let an 'omph' as he literally squeezed the life out me. Like seriously, it was next to impossible to breathe.

Staring wide eyed as Gerard looked my was. Without hesitation he leant down and grabbed a big rock. Pulling his hand back, he effortlessly pegged the rock straight at Ray's back.

"OH SHIT!!" Ray cried out in pain, immediately releasing my short from, and glared back at him, as he rubbed the place the rock had hit him.

Unfortunately for him, Gerard had already turned away, acting indifferent as he continued sketching.

I covered my mouth to stop a giggle from coming out, man I really hated my feminine giggle.

Ray turned to me with a confused pout "Okay.... well. Why don't you sit with us for a bit." Of course , he pulled me over to Gerard and made me sit by him.

I tried to get back up with objection, but he clamped a hand down on my shoulder and forced me to sit.

"Sit and eat something. I saw you sandwich fall to the ground so you can have my sushi." He grabbed a slightly squashed sushi roll out of a torn up Elmo bag and passed it to me.

I raised my hand and shook my head shyly. He raised hie eyebrows in the way of a concerned parent.

"No thank you I'm not hungry. Besides I'm vegetarian." I said quietly, he sighed and shook his head before shoving the sushi in his mouth.

Quickly after he was running around with Sniper on his back and chasing Mikey with a stick.

I jumped when I suddenly felt something fall into my lap. Looking down I realised it was a sandwich cut in half.

I held it and stared for a couple of seconds, feeling weird unknown emotions rise in me.

Swallowing thickly , and turning my head to the side I shyly thanked Gerard. He slicked his strangely interesting eyes away from his pad to look at me. I bit the inside of my cheek as we looked at each other. He gave me a curt nod then turned back to his drawing, hiding behind his hair.

I unwrapped the sandwich and took a small bite. It was cheese, lettuce, and really good.

***

Classes went by with a breeze. Mikey, Ray, Bob, and Sniper were in more classes with me. Gerard was only in math though.

Thank god. Seriously, if he'd been in any other classes I would have zero concentration. The worst of all this, was that he probably wasn't even gay, so that always sucks.

When school was finally over. I saw my mom's car and ran over to it and hopped in the front seat.

"Hello, Frankie sweetie!" she leaned over and gave my temple a kiss her wild reddish-black curls tickling my face.

I turned around and grinned at my five-year old brother, Cobalt.

"Coby!" I leant over and squeezed his chubby cheeks. "How was kindy?"

He gave me a toothy smile. Cobalt had dark brown hair that was almost black and green eyes much like my own. "It was good! And look! Six girls gave me valentines cards!"

I couldn't help but feel a weird aching in my stomach. My parents knew I was gay and they were fine with it, my dad was a therapist for Pete's sake but it still made me feel shitty next to Coby.

As if my mom could feel my sudden change in mood, she gave me a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day? Have you made any friends?" mom asked as she slipped on her shades and accelerated forward.

"Everything was good." I had to think about her second question. I guess Sniper was somewhat my friend. She stuck with me the entire day. And the boys.. Smiling I thought back to Ray, the darling offered to carry my bag for me, but I didn't accept. Turns out the boys treat me like a girl due to my shy nature and feminine stance.

Surprise, surprise.

I wasn't actually offended by this, surprisingly I found it both funny and cute of them. They also guessed that I was gay, which totally took a load off my chest. They were totally okay with it claiming they weren't the straightest pencils in the pot. Bob kept flirting with me, but more in a friendly way. Mikey, the bumhead, was very touchy. He loved hugs and affection like that. I've already given him 10 hugs in only 5 hours. As for Gerard...he was.. I didn't know what he was to me. Guess I could say he was a friend but I knew you had to gain his trust first. He was so silent yet people noticed his presence and backed away from him instantly.

"I made some friends.. kind of, I think, maybe, I don't know." I finally answered her.

"Hmm. That's good baby." She patted my knee. I chewed on my lip ring and smiled at her.

Staring out the window, I spotted two familiar strolling down the street together-where hardworking families lives to survive, to make a good living. One haunched with his hoodie up whilst listening to his brother chattering away. Not looking remotely interested in the conversation, but at least trying. Gerard and Mikey Way.

I craned my head back to look at them, as we zoomed past.

Did they live in this area?


	3. 03

I walked into class and sat in my usual seat, waiting for Mr. Sawyer and Gerard to arrive. Frowning at the seat beside me, I realized it had been more than a week since I had seen him.

I wanted to ask the group where he was, but I couldn't make myself do that. If it had been any of the other boys, I wouldn't have trouble asking. But with Gerard... I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

"Alright guys, let's see that homework I gave you." Mr. Sawyer grinned as he walked into the classroom with a very nice suit, and neatly combed hair.

"Sir, are you going on a date?" a random guy asked.

"No, why?" confusion clear on his face.

"You look hot! That's why." a shameless girl exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "I'm not going on a date, I have a meeting today. And... I'm always hot."

Everyone laughed including me.

"Now take out your homework. Don't think I don't know your tricks!" He then laughed.

There was a series of groans and 'damn its' around the class.

Looks like they haven't done the homework...

I let out a sigh and got my things. Seems like Gerard wasn't going to be in today as well.

Maybe he was sick....

***

"Hey!" I greeted the squad in the corridor outside my classroom.

"Hi!" Ray grinned widely. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a brown top. His hair looked extra wild today.

"Hello." Sniper smiled warmly at me. She was dressed in a black summer dress and cute red ballet flats. I may be gay, but I always appreciate how beautiful she is. Even though I'm a guy I felt self conscious standing next to her in skinny jeans and a zipped up hoodie. I hated my body, so I always kept it hidden no matter what the weather.

Mikey was wearing black skinny jeans and an Anthrax t-shirt. That seemed to be his favorite, apart from his Dawn of the Dead shirt. He was wearing different glasses today, these were black and white. In place of his normal black ones. I wanted to know what he thought about his brother missing all this school. But I have to realize that it was normal for Gerard to be missing sometimes even Bob.

In the last few days I had gotten very close to the group.... except for Gerard. From the schools reaction and impression on the older Way, I didn't think his friends would be so accepting, caring, and nice.

I think that they were just misunderstood. The students weren't seeing past their choice of clothing and who they were associated with. Something I had to go through my whole life. The only person in the group that talked to other was Sniper. I could as well, but you know, I'm not that social. I didn't expect to get any friends during my senior year, let alone the first day.

"Where's Bob?" I asked Sniper when I noticed he wasn't amongst the group. And he wasn't hitting on me.

Confusion and worry flooded me as she shared a look with Ray.

"Oh... umm.... he umm had stuff to do. So... he didn't come today." she answered rocking back and forth on her feet.

I made my mouth into an 'O' shape and nodded slowly at her, as if I understood what she was saying.

"Alright bitches. I'm starving let's go eat!" Mikey grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, so we could go to our eating/ hangout spot.

Not many people sat outside, it was rare to see someone. They all sat in the stuffy cafeteria that looked like something straight outta Mean Girls.

Seriously, it was so stereotypical. You could tell who belonged to which group , from the food they're carrying to the clothes they wear.

Sad really.

***

"Bye Frankie!" I heard Mikey scream out as I got on my bike. I turned around to see Mikey waving hysterically, Ray doing a robotic hand wave, and Sniper waving her hand like a normal human being.

I grinned at them and yelled "Bye!"

I turned back around and pedaled off to go pick up my little brother from school. This ratty, old bike was transportation now. Not bad because we lived nearby but still... ew, exercise.

Pedaling as fast I could, I wanted to get there fast as not to make Cobys teacher wait.

Turning into his school, I parked my bike behind a big bush that was able to cover it. It's not like anyone's gonna steal a crappy bike like mine but just in case as a precaution, I wanted to be safe.

I found my way to his classroom and quietly slipped through the door.

I smiled when I found the tiny bugger on the floor, playing Lego. I looked around the room, occupied by miniature tables and chairs, toys spewed in one corner and all artwork hung up on the walls. My eyes came to a stop on a little girl with messy hair hanging around here face, and wearing a worn out dull yellow dress. She was sitting at a table in the corner of the room drawing with an orange crayon. Subconsciously, I smiled when I got an image of Gerard drawing. Just like him, she seemed to ignore everyone and everything around her.

Why hasn't she gone home yet...

"Frank!" hearing a voice, I looked away from the little girl and turned to the teacher.

Mrs. Jutts was an old lady, nearing the age of retirement. She was very sweet and caring from what I've seen and heard from Coby. She takes care of all the kids like they were her grandchildren.

If only I had a teacher like that when I was in kindy . "How are you dare? Gotten anymore tattoos?" She asked as she stood up from her seat and walked over to me.

I smiled at her "I'm okay Mrs. Jutts and no, I haven't as of late. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great for my age. Though, I don't think the body pains are going to leave anytime soon.

I laughed at her comment like I was supposed to.

"Your brother's been behaving very well today. Tell your mother that." I smiled and glanced over at him. He looked so engrossed in making a car out of Lego, that I doubted that he even noticed my presence.

"Cobalt, dear!" Mrs. Jutts called to him "Get your bag honey. Your brother's here to take you home.''

He looked up with a pout but did what he was told. I raised an eyebrow feeling amazed once again. I couldn't get over the fact that Mrs. Jutts could make him do anything she wanted, and he would do without arguing. Yet, if Mom, Dad, or myself told him to so something he wouldn't without putting up a fight.

"Let's go." I felt my hand being roughly tugged by Coby.

I scowled down at him then replaced it with a kind smile when I looked at Mrs. Jutts.

"Would you like us to wait till-" gesturing to the little girl "-she leaves?"

"Oh no dear." she waved my idea off. "You go. It may take some time."

"We can wait-"

"No, no. We'll be fine. Go home and relax. I'm sure your mother would be looking out for you."

Not really. Mom's a nurse and Dad's a therapist. They both finished usually finished worked at six. But today was one of those days where they would later than usual.

"Okay, then." slowly heading towards the door. "Have a great day Mrs. Jutts!"

"You too, dear. and Cobalt honey, stay out of trouble!'' she pointed a finger at him and warned.

He smiled innocently at her "Okay, Mrs. Jutts!"

Letting out a girly and looking up at her, my eyes end up on the little girl who is now staring at me.

I looked at her somewhat sad amber eyes with a frown , then gave her a smile. Quickly glancing over at her small, fragile looking body, I pulled Coby out the door.

As we headed to my bike, I couldn't help but think back to the girl. Her glassy amber eyes kept flashing in my mind.

Pushing away the image, I glanced down at Coby "So Coby-boy, do you know who that little girl in the back was?"

"Yup." he answered jumping over a big rock, his Bob the Builder bag made noises as he did so "Her name is Whinnie. She's new to my class."

Oh.

"Her older cousin picks her up from school or sometimes her Auntie." He continued to speak as came to a stop in front of the bush where I left my bike. Bending down I attempt to pull my bike out...

"Crap!" it wouldn't budge.

"Look!" Coby slapped my shoulder "That's her older cousin!"

"Wait a minute Coby." i told him distractedly.

Standing up and pushing the hair out of my eye and behind my ear, only for it to fall down again.

"I think he's been a bad boy. He has a bandage wrapped around his hand and head! Frankie Look!"

Ignoring him I continued to concentrate on getting my bike out. Finally it came out with a jerk and I fell on my ass. I yelped as I fell back, the bike almost landing on top of me. Quickly standing up and looking at the wheel to see a thick broken stick in it.

"Oh, man."

"Frankie, he's looking at you!" Coby gave my shoulder a push as I crouched down to pull the stick out the wheel. "Quickly! Look! Look!"

Getting the stick out and stood up, then looked behind me with an annoyed expression, only to find there was no one there.

Was he shitting me?

"Whatever Cobalt. Let's go home." He looked up with a put but followed me with some whining.

"You should have seen him Frankie. He was here, I swear I'm not lying."

I ruffled his hair while I held the bike with the other the hand and smiled "Next time."

He pout but nodded his head "Okay."

Urgh... my back kills.

***

"Mom?" I spoke up as we ate our dinner in front of the TV.

"What is it?" she scooped up a fork full of peas.

I looked over at Dad who looked like he was engrossed in stuffing his stomach with food, then hesitantly asked her "I want to get a job...?"

"That's good dear. Do you have a place in mind?"

"yes" I swallowed thickly, chewing on my lip ring then fiddling with my hand "It's that ice cream store near where Coby takes his swimming classes."

Her fork stopped in mid-air "Honey that's too far away."

"Not really." I objected "The train station is like 10 minutes away fro here and then it's a 10 minute walk to the store."

"No." Dad spoke "I don't want you going to the train station at night time. It's not necessary. We are not in need for money."

Rolling my eyes "Dad, I wouldn't be hanging out at the train station at night time. The store's only open at daytime."

"Are you sure?" Mom questioned with a raised eyebrow "I've seen it open at 5 o'clock."

"Yeah..." thinking of a lie"But I would be asking for a morning schedule."

There was a thick silence around the room except for the noise of the television. By choice of Coby we were watching Home Alone.

"I guess that would be alright." Mom broke the silence as she looked at Dad for confirmation.

I looked at him as well with hopeful, puppy dog eyes. "Please, Dad. Nothing's going to happen I swear. Besides, there are other people that catch the train. Not just me."

He let out a deep sigh and spoke after a few seconds "Okay-"

"YES!" I fist pumped the air.

"But if I see you slacking in your education, no more work. Most importantly if you get harassed or bullied, you tell me immediately." he warned "You got that?"

"Yes, I did." I grinned happily.

"Well, then." Mom smiled at me "You better apply for the job right away!"

I nodded my head at her secretly trying to hide my smirk. The thing was, I had already applied and got the job.


	4. 04

"Did you see his face?!"

"What do you think happened this time?"

"Even though he has bruises on his face, he still looks fucking hot!"

"Oh man! My brother saw him fight. Apparently he smashed the others guys up!"

This is all I heard the next day at school. On my way to maths the same question remained in the back of my mind.

Who were they talking about?

I'm so deep in thought I don't notice someone walking towards me, till I bump into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Please excuse me,I'm new here and I'm trying to find English." a string of apologies rushes out his mouth.

"Dude it's fine. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Frank by the way."

"I'm Patrick, Patrick Stump. I just moved here from Illinois. Do you by chance know where Mr. Urie's classroom is."

"Oh yeah. I have him Second period he's really cool and laid back. But his classroom is down the hall second door on your left R107." I grinned.

"Thanks man."

"No problem.'' and with that he rushes down the hall and turns left just like I told him.

I walked into the classroom and came to standstill when I saw the person sitting next to my seat. He had on the same hoodie, though now the one bruise he had on my first day was accompanied by several others and band aid on the left corner of his forehead.

My lips parted and I frowned in confusion and.... worry? Why hadn't Mikey said anything about his brother's state? He seemed all that worried or different at school.

As if he could feel my presence, he turned his head away from the window and looked at me with odd eyes and that familiar expressionless face.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, my green eyes on his bright hazel ones before I looked down and slowly made my way to my seat. Other students started entering the room from behind me.

I chewed on my lip ring and slipped into my seat, next to his larger form.

Judging from his bruises and things I heard this morning, I knew the talk in the corridors were related to him.

I could hear the light buzz of whispers as some of the students kept stealing looks at us. I scowled at a particular girl who LOVED to gossip, when she stared at Gerard. She immediately snapped her head away and whispered something to her ditsy friend. I rolled my eyes when her friend looked over at us- at me I should say- then leant closer to the gossip lover to give her some feedback.

Who cares what they think or say? Actually it is getting annoying to hear all these false rumors.

Mr. Sawyer clapped his hands once loudly to get our attention "Alright guys, settle down." His eyes roamed around the room before they came to a stop on Gerard with a frown. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard tense up before calming down when Mr. Sawyer looked away."Err..." He cleared his throat "I'm not going to ask too much from you this lesson . All I want you do is read chapter 12 the answer the questions.Easy?" Off you go now. I want it all done before the bell rings or you're staying back."He warned, and received some groans around the class.

I opened my text book to start reading when I saw Mr.Sawyer trying to get my attention.

I raised my eyebrows in questions.

He pointed to Gerard then at my book and wrote on the board 'Notes'. I stared at the word for a couple of seconds before I nodded my head at him, telling him that I understood what he was saying.

Gerard had missed out on lessons so he was going to be completely clear less as to what was going on.

Why hadn't I thought of that?

I looked over at him to find him staring down at his textbook with a blank look. My eyes caught onto one of his battered, scraped knuckles which was gripped onto a pen tightly.

Sheesh, what had this guy been doing?!

Letting out a quiet sigh i got my notebook out and slid it towards him so he could copy my notes.

I pulled my text book closer to me and started reading. A few seconds later a ripped out, small piece of paper landed in front of me. Furrowing my brows at it


	5. 04.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so here's the rest of chapter 4 AO3 wouldn't let me post it as one

Furrowing my brows at it I turned it over to find the words 'Thank You' with a smiley face next to it.

My mouth threatened to split into a wide grin as I looked up at Gerard's blank face as he copied down my notes.

A smiley face? Really?

I couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as I shook my head and resumed my reading. Only this time with a small smile on face.

What a strange guy...

***

"Hello there"Bob winked at me with a smirked. I rolled my eyes, but none the less, gave him a smile back. He nodded at Gerard in greeting, they proceeded to have a conversation with their eyes. Raising an eyebrow I looked away from them to give Mikey his much awaited hug.

"Hi" He spoke into my hair.

Pulling back a bit so that I could see him, I gave him a warm smile "Hello" Ray came over to us and patted my shoulder with his large hands.

"I want you to come to my house today! Mikey and Sniper are coming as well"

I stepped away from Mikey and looked up at him, because ya know he's freakin huge, and rubbed my chin "Hmm. I don't know..."

"Please.'' he gave me a puppy dog look "I want you to meet my family"

"I'll have to ask my parents Ray. You know, since it's a school night and all." I told him.

"You can do your homework at my place. And if they say no, I'll talk to them"

I scrutinized at him before before I let out a sigh. "Okay"

"Good!" He grinned happily, like he accomplished something. Show that in your education buddy....

"What's good?" I jumped back and up landing in the arms of someone startled at the voice that popped out of nowhere. I gripped onto the person'd large, warm chest tightly.

"Mikey! You scared me!" I scolded him , forgetting he was already there but must have zoned out whilst me and Ray talked.

"Sorry Frankie." He looked anything but apologetic as he grinned at me. He looked behind me and let out a laugh.

I frowned at him then glanced at Ray's beaming, Bob's smirking, and Sniper's wide-eyed faces.

Wait... Who the hell is holding me?

"Well don't you two look like a cute couple." Bob teased.

Oh god. Please don't say who I think it is.

I turned my head slowly and hesitantly looked up. My green eyes connected with amused hazel eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered to him and he proceeded to gently put me down, and I shuffled away from him.

Sniper let out a giggle and wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"What?" I quietly defended myself, "I got scared and jumped, he just so happened to catch me."

"Rigghhtt." She nodded her head with a silly smile on her face. She looked and Gerard and her smile turned into a pout.

"Okay" Mikey talked a little louder than necessary, but I was thankful for him because it was getting awkward... for me at least. "As I had been saying before-" He let out a fake cough "-what's good?"

I rolled my eyes but kept quiet as Ray answered.

"Frankie's coming over to my house today."

"Oh great!" Mikey clapped his hands excitedly. "Are you guys coming?" He asked Bob and Sniper.

"Hmm." I peaked at Bob as he looked at Gerard for an answer "We might come later."

I fiddled with my fingers, Gerard might be there. I don't know why but that made me nervous.

"Come on" Sniper grabbed my hand and pulled me after a very excited Ray and a very high Mikey.

"You excited to meet the Toro's?" Bob asked me as he walked beside us.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well," he smirked. "You're gonna be in for a surprise is all I'm saying."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "Not going to tell. Just wait and find out."

I didn't think I was going to find out the surprise anytime soon. Unless my Dad allowed me to go to his house. Which, I was very much doubting.

Feeling eyes on me all of a sudden, I looked over my shoulder to find Gerard lazily following after us with his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on me. The bruises on his face were making him look intimidating and scary.. Like he was in a gang or something.

I chewed on my lip ring as another blush started erupting and I quickly looked away and rubbed the side of my temple.

Why was he making me feel like this?

***

"Mikey." I hissed to him in anger "Stop annoying me. I'm trying to do work."

"The bell's going to ring soon anyway." He spoke in a casual tone.

"Shh." I glanced at the overweight, me, can't-teach-at-all Social Studies teacher, then back at then back at the annoying crap sitting beside me. "Keep quiet, I don't want to get in trouble." I whispered with a scowl.

He rolled his hazel eyes that were similar to Gerard's"Whatever."

I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them to give him a final glare. Not even three seconds later I felt him poke me.

"STOP!" I mouthed at him angrily.

He let out a sigh and pouted "Talk to me. I'm bored."

"If you're so bored, go stick your finger up your-" The loud ring of the bell cut me off and everyone leapt to their feet to get the hell out of this place.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Mikey tugged on my hand.

"Mikes! Let me get my stuff!" I shouted at him.

He stomped his foot like a child and let out a string of grumbles.

I glared at him but sped up my pace.

After I packed my stuff away we power walk out the school building. We soon found Ray who was waiting for my response on whether I would come to his house.

"I have to pick up my brother, drop him off at his friend's house then I have to call my parents." I knew he was an impatient person so his response wouldn't be good.

"Seriously?!" He scowled.

"Yes seriously." I scowled back. "You couldn't be patient and invite me on a weekend could you?"

"That's too far away and I'm not patient" Told you.

"Okay so I'll come with you to get your brother and drop him off. Then you can call your parents and tell them. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool. We better hurry up because I don't want you to miss any of my brothers or sisters."

I frowned , looked at Mikey who wore an amused expression, then back at Ray again "How many siblings do you have?"

"I don't know. I lost count."

What...?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
